Pizza Fights and Party Large
by Riley Stewart
Summary: IM GOOD SEQUEL So it's a year down the line, is she really able to forgive him? Or will she stay angry forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is the first chapter to the sequel of I'm good ! **

**Roxy**

I walked through the park, thinking back to the times where Danny and I had walked through here, laughing and giggling, climbing trees and rolling through the grass like little children, how he would always manage to get hold of me and hold me close to him. I still remembered how he smelt, the exact layout of his hair, the way his smile would grow to a big cheeky grin, the way he sang, and the way he would laugh and smile and lift me up to sit me on the kitchen table, just to whisper 'I love you' in my ear.

The last few days of him being around were the best days in my life, I thought, and I knew that he was gone now, I would never get them back, but at the same time, I didn't know if I could handle having them back, I was angry and hurt, and I didn't know if I would be able to face him again.

I sat down by the lake and reminisced. I thought about all of the times where he would have chased me along the edge of the water, and grab me, threatening to push me in, letting go, only to catch me and kiss me, catching me off guard every time.

I remembered how he wrote it,

"_Ok, baby. It is really late, and I want you to know that I am sorry. I am sorry that I never told you before now, that I didnt give you a chance to say goodbye, I am so sorry for falling in love with you and then just leaving like this. And most of all I am sorry for lying to you, for saying I had to speak with my mum when I never.  
The band had to go back to england, and I know that the only reason I didnt tell you was I was afraid to see you cry, I didnt want to hurt you, and now I am writing this I realise that this will hurt you more than saying goodbye, although, I am looking at you sleeping beside me and I know that I can't wake you up and tell you now. Because the plain truth is, I'm a coward sweetie.  
I hope you can forgive me yeah? But it might be easier for us to just forget one another? I know it takes a while for you to realise that your phone has been going off in your sleep, and this was why I did it this way, and mainly because my handwriting is seriously poor and you wouldn't be able to read it, but not because you cant read but, oh heck, you know what I mean.  
I'm really sorry that I am a sucky friend, and a sucky boyfriend, but I hope you can forgive me?  
Danny, x_"

I couldn't get him out of my head, I couldn't stop thinking about him, about how he would be, about what he would look like now, a year down the line, would he still act the same, would he have another girlfriend that he loved dearly, or would he just be back to the same old ladies man Danny?

Forgotten, that was me. He would have forgotten everything I remembered, the specific taste in his mouth, the way he would hold me tight in the morning in his bed, the way his skin felt on mine, and mostly, the way he looked at me.

And every time I closed my eyes, I saw him, with his long brown straightened hair and piercing blue eyes.

I missed him.

My old, Danny Jones.

**Ok, so what you thinking? Good start or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is chapter twooo. And I hope you like it, I really do :) All I can do is hope that this fic will take off as well as 'Im Good' did :).**

**And on that note, I would like to thank GroowyL for being my _first _reviewer:D**

**I am aware that both of the first chapters are short, but I am going to make them longer, promise :D **

**So, on with it.**

**Danny**

I stepped out of my car, closing the door behind me, I couldn't get her off my mind, and I had never been this way about a girl before. The wind was cold, embracing me like a giant pool of icy water as I did the million dollar dive. Yeah, making no sense? Oh well. I looked out onto the sandy beach, the water splashing around like nothing else in the world was more important.

I liked coming here to think, to clear my mind, but nothing would ever make more sense when I left, but I just couldn't give up on trying.

I reopened the door, taking off my shoes and socks and placing them into the car underneath my seat, closing the door and locking the car with the push of a button. I bent over, rolling up my trousers, remembering how Roxy would always tell me that there was no point in getting your trousers wet, otherwise, you would be better swimming, and that would always stay with me.

As I stepped onto the beach, the wind almost blew me away, my shirt wrapping itself around my abs and holding me tight, almost like she used to, and the sight was breathtaking. The massive cliffs on either side of me, the sand swirling around and then the spray of the ocean, I loved it.

I slowly walked down the beach, taking each step like a new day, abandoning my car in the car park, not caring. I had always just took one day at a time since I left her, I had to, otherwise, I wouldn't have survived.

I stood with my feet in the water, the tide brushing sand past my toes. I closed my eyes, and remembered.

_"Danny, be gentle."_

_"I always am, unless you don't want that"_

_"I'm a virgin."_

This replayed in my head, every time I stopped to think. It would always make me remember how much she loved me, she let me take that from her, she let me be the first one to touch her like that, and I always wanted to be the only one, but I blew it right?

I still loved her, after a year.

And I knew I always would.

My old, Roxy.

**How about a little review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this is number three. Hoping you like it as usual :D **

**I want to saya massive thank you to McFlyingHigh, GroowyL, Justkeepswimmin, and Rae. **

**Most of all to Rae for this chapter, as they have made me happiest by proving I HAVE SILENT READERS WOOOO. **

**Haha, kee reviewing folks and you'll get more :D x**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I thought that the only way I could properly get him out my head was to move country. I knew that everyone else in the world would say that running away doesn't solve the problem, because it is still there when you stop running, you know, like Simon Pegg says in "Run fatboy run"? Yeah well it had always helped me; everything I was feeling for Danny was situational in my mind.

I still loved him, no matter I told my heart not to. He screwed me, and my brain and left. I didn't want to forgive him like he had asked, and even though I was getting over the hurt, I would always be angry.

He had left me alone, alone to wonder what I had done wrong, that thing I had done that made him not able to tell me he was leaving, if he had told me, we could have still talked, on the phone and things? But no, he didn't think it would help. And I understood, I mean, it would mean we would never get over each other, but I knew that I wasn't about to get over him right now anyway, and just a voice on the other end of a phone would be better than nothing.

I stayed in contact with the other boys, which obviously didn't help. I loved them to, all like brothers, and I knew that I could tell them anything. I would have long phone calls with them all, especially Harry for some reason, he was always able to tell me straight, where as Dougie didn't speak about Danny because he didn't want to upset me, and Tom was most likely the same, which I found profusely sweet. But Harry would talk to me, let me know how he was doing, and sometimes I would hear him talking in the background, but then he would go, and I would lose touch again

I was currently sitting in a plane. Yeah, the big ones with the wings about ten times the size of me. It's not that I am afraid of flying, its more the height. I was on my way to Australia. I sat there thinking, my blind shut so the blinding sun couldn't invade my eyes in the early morning. I decided that I had better go to the toilet before the captain dude called out that we were landing, cause I just knew that I would end up needing to go in the middle of a busy airport.

After landing, I was walking with Addrienne, Alex and Charly to go get our bags, none of us had changed a smidge from the last time we were seen by the boys. We all still looked the same, and acted the same.

I cursed at my brain for thinking about them again.

And all of a sudden I was knocked to the floor by a male creature. He offered me his hand and as I took it, I realised who I was looking at.

"TOM!" I squealed.

When I heard people running towards us, I looked around and there stood before me, the man I adored.

"Danny" I whispered. Seeing him again hurt more than that time I repeirced my nose by hand, moisturiser and an ear ring.

**Danny's P.O.V**

We were standing waiting on Tom collecting our Luggage. Trust us to be able to go to Australia to create a new album. I wondered where Tom had gotten to, and when I heard someone screeching his name, I thought he was getting bombarded by fans already. I ran around the corner, Dougie and Harry not long after me, and considering I didn't know that he was only around the corner, I managed to stop myself before I banged into her. A girl, smiling at Tom. She turned to look at me, but I was already gobsmacked.

She was more beautiful than I remembered.

Photo's don't do her justice.

"Danny" She whispered.

**Hoping you would like to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is number four for you, I have been writing these all on the same day, and to be fair, I am on a roll :). **

**This is the fifth chapter I have redone today, and aren't they coming along well. **

**thank you so much to McFlyinghigh and Ithilia :D I love you guys. And everyone else obviously :D x**

**Yeah, but they haven't all been posted on the same day, infact, these ones won't be posted till tomorrow night, well, the first one anyways :D x**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I didn't quite know what to think, I just stood there looking at him, finally realising he was close enough to touch, I had thought that I had moved on alot but not quite far enough, as I had stopped crying a long time ago, then I felt the hot salty tear running down my cheek. I wanted to jump and wrap my arms around him, I wanted to tell him everything I was feeling like I used to, but even I didn't know how I was feeling. I didn't know if I wanted him, or if I was angry and never wanted to see him again, ok, that's a little rash, obviously I want to see him, but he hurt me. I just didn't know anymore.

"Roxy..." He breathed, and I felt his breath as he was so close to my face, I realised how close we were, I could almost feel the heat from his body, and once more, I got that feeling in my stomach. Then someone walked up and linked arms with him, she smiled at me and then back to Danny.

"Hey baby, who's this?" She said, kissing his cheek.

"Might have guessed." I whispered.

And I walked away, there was no way I was standing around to be called a friend or anything, and I certainly couldn't handle him calling me his ex, considering he never really dumped me. I missed him, and technically did this not prove he was over it? I kept walking and waited in the taxi for Addrienne, Alex and Charly. Who were currently slinging their arms around Harry Tom and Dougie. I looked out the window into the sunny street, and cried.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I looked down at her, I recognised that I kept moving closer to her, but hadn't actually told my body to do it. I couldn't think about why I had left her like that, every time I tried calling she was out or Addrienne would tell me that I should wait until she had calmed down, I knew that every time I called I would hear Roxy crying in the background and I hated myself for it, so eventually, I stopped calling. I looked at her, and although her hair was just thrown up and she had no makeup on, she looked amazing, I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and make her forgive me, and I was never one for saying goodbye.

"Roxy..." I managed to say, a little breathlessly I may say, but you know, she opened her mouth as if she was actually going to talk to me, and Cerina walked up behind me, my new girlfriend, she's blonde, and hot, but not like Roxy, nothing could ever compare to what I felt for her. Cerina linked arms with me and spoke.

"Hey baby, who's this?" And I felt her kissing my cheek, I just kept looking forward into Roxy's eyes, I was transfixed until she spoke.

"Might have guessed" She walked away with a tear rolling down her face, And I automatically wanted to chase her, which I thought about, but realised I would end up breaking up with Cerina and not getting Roxy anyway.

I knew all along, I loved Roxy.

**Alex's P.O.V**

We began walking when we seen the boys again, I instantly ran and jumped on Dougie, we had kept talking on the phone and I knew he was going to be here, but Danny and Roxy didn't know each other would be here, Dougie failed to mention Danny had a new girlfriend, I thought that Roxy had became stronger, but she sank when she seen Danny in her face, you seen it in non-verbal communication all over her body.

I felt instantly sorry for her when Cerina? I think that's her name, yeah well when whats her name showed up. I really felt like pushing her away and banging Roxy and Danny's heads together! He was an idiot for saying goodbye the way he did, if he had just told her, she would have understood and we wouldn't be in this whole predicament now would we. I stood with my back to Dougie, knowing that he was there as his arms were around my waist. Gah, I wanted him right there and then. But I would never in a million years admit to that!

**Tom's P.O.V**

I knew that the girls were going to be there, and that's why I waited behind, although we all acted as if we didn't know because Danny and Roxy might have caught on and bitten our heads off. Well, I knew Danny would be annoyed and asking questions when we got home anyways.

After everything happened between Danny and Roxy, I was just happy to see Adrienne, she amazed me with her beauty. I was in the middle of hugging her and catching up when we overheard Danny and Cerina arguing, well more like Danny getting a bollocking.

"Who was she then? Don't just ignore me!" Cerina whispered in a harsh tone.

"An ex girlfriend" Danny looked at his feet as he spoke, not loudly as he seemed like he didn't want to say it.

"She didn't look like an ex, I hope she knows your mine now!!" She spoke again, taking his hand and walking away in front of him as they continued to talk.

"She does. Well, she does now." Dan sighed.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I haven't spoken to her since I said goodbye to her by note in America"

"Oh, THAT'S Roxy?" She laughed.

"Yeah, why?" Danny spoke, glaring at her behind her back as she walked, probably silently protecting Alex.

"She's a state"

"You did NOT just say that!" He said, stopping and pulling her to a stop.

"Oh what now, protecting the little cow?" Cerina glared up at him.

"No" Danny once more looked at his feet.

"He may not be, but I am, you back off!" A voice said beside me then I realised it was Adrienne. I didn't know that she was able to mouth off when she wanted to, she had always been so nice, but no one would insult and offend her friends, ever.

"And who are you" She gave Adrienne a dirty look.

"I'm Adrienne, one of Roxy's best friends, Tom's girlfriend, and I will be your worst enemy if you don't _back_ off."

"Calm, we're going." Cerina rolled her eyes and walked on with Danny following closely behind her.

And that was it, we went our separate ways, and jumped in our Taxi's. We got out the Taxi's and I turned as there was another one at the house across the street, I saw Adrienne, and couldn't believe my eyes.

They lived across the street.

**Charly's P.O.V**

After Adrienne totally defended Roxy, we got in the Taxi beside her, and obviously told her everything that happened, we couldn't just leave her out on the subject and let her say something that could get her in trouble or something, but on the other hand, we almost wished we hadn't told her because when she seen that Cerina and Danny were moving in with the boys across the road, she stormed over to defend herself. I would normally high five her, but I was too busy making out with Harry on the grass outside his house.

Banter.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I got out the taxi and looked around, noticing people were moving in across the road as well, as I looked closer I noticed Danny and his little bitch.

I already hated her, not only because she was currently sleeping with (technically) my man, but because she doesn't even have the guts in her body to bad mouth me to my face, so I stormed across the road, not having one little bit of this, and angry look on my face, I was so angry I could have murdered her.

As I walked, I heard Danny say before I even stepped foot on their side of the road,

"Shit, someone told her."

**Would you like to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, number five? Oooh Im a third of the way through this fic :) Yeah, and I thought right, that I would put this chapter on, and then I am going to update another two chapters, just to celebrate the cutting of my hair. I love it now, its all short and everything and wow **

**yeah. :) Review?**

**Danny's P.O.V**

I looked up and seen Alex storming across the road, and instantly I knew that someone had told her either about me not sticking up for her, or Cerina bad mouthing her behind her back, that was always something that she hated.

"Shit, someone told her" I said, and Cerina looked at me with a worried look on her face, I remembered Dougie telling her in the car that she was lucky that it was Adrienne that took care of it, as if it was Alex or Roxy, she'd have two black eyes.

"Roxy, calm"

"Would you get away from me, I don't wanna see you! I wanna see her" She pointed right in Cerina's face.

"Yeah?" Cerina said, not so cocky this time.

"Ok, first of all, who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Uhh, Cerina Matthews."

"Don't get cocky with me" Roxy said, blatantly challenging Cerina, giving her the face that says ' I dare you, just try me'

"I'm not" Cerina backed off, getting the message of the look, and at this point I was actually extremely pleased at this.

"And what did you think you were saying about me earlier?" Roxy stopped as Cerina didn't answer her, "I'm a state am I?"

Cerina still stayed quiet, she grabbed my hand, I think she was looking for protection, but I wouldn't even dare to challenge Roxy, mostly for fear of kissing her.

"Well bitch? What have you got to say?"

"Danny's mine. Get over it." She said, almost hiding behind me for fear that Roxy would beat her up.

"Ok, newsflash. Sure, Danny boy over here broke my heart" She said pointing at me, and I automatically felt my gut drop 10 inches, "But that does not mean that if I ever see him again that I'm going to want him back. It most likely means that I won't go anywhere near him. He's ignorant, He's arrogant, and he is beautiful, it's the worst thing ever, because if his looks were his personality, he'd be amazing. But they're not, because he is ugly and cold inside." She glared at me, and I walked away, I felt a tear rushing down my face when she said it, and I didn't want to hear anymore, so I walked, wiping it as I went.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

When I got to the other side of the road, Danny walked up to me and spoke.

"Roxy, calm"

"Would you get away from me, I don't wanna see you, I wanna see her" I spoke, glaring up at him no matter how beautiful he looked.

"Yeah?" She said, and I seen a cocky glimmer in her eye but when she noticed that I had seen it, it was soon wiped away.

"First of all who the fuck do you think you are?" I said, clearly challenging her.

"Uhh, Cerina Matthews" She said, being cheeky, and I was certainly not having it.

"Don't get cocky with me" I spoke, giving her the look that was daring her to do it again, cause she would see what she got.

"I'm not" She said, it looked like she had backed off as she got the hint in my look, and I must admit I was a little bit bummed at that.

"And what did you think you were saying about me earlier?" I looked at her and I tried to establish what she was thinking, I spoke when she didn't answer me, "I'm a state am I?"

She still didn't answer me but instead she grabbed Danny's hand and looked at me, as if she was afraid I would beat her up but also trying to prove that Danny was hers. Like I cared, did I? Yes, but she didn't know that.

"Well bitch? What have you got to say?" I spoke in her face.

"Danny's mine. Get over it" She said, now half hiding behind him, I couldn't believe her. I was so angry.

"Ok, newsflash. Sure, Danny boy over here broke my heart" I pointed at him, blatantly proving a point by not looking at him, "But that does not mean that if I ever see him again that I'm going to want him back. It most likely means that I won't go anywhere near him. He's ignorant, He's arrogant, and he is beautiful, it's the worst thing ever, because if his looks were his personality, he'd be amazing. But they're not, because he is ugly and cold inside." With this, I seen a tear running down Danny's face and he walked away, wiping it. Finally I felt good as he knows how it is to be hurt, but at the same time, I wanted to make him happy and to never hurt him, I guess you could say I loved him. And I always would? Maybe.

**A little review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so would you be nice enough to review?**

**As I am nice enough to be posting 3 chapters today :D:O**

**Yeah. **

**I am totally buzzing, :D x**

**Harry's P.O.V**

I was getting ready for dinner, Tom and Addrienne had worked it out and everything I was just happy to be spending yet another night with Charly, I had missed her so much.

I must admit, I was a little worried about being in the same room as Danny and Roxy; I didn't want an argument, or a brawl between Cerina and one of the girls. It's obvious that they didn't like her, I personally didn't mind her, I hadn't seen anything to like or not to like. She was just Danny's girlfriend to me.

As I walked down the stairs Roxy was waiting on me as we were both running late as well as Cerina. Roxy was standing listening to the living room door where Cerina obviously was.

"Hey what are you..."I started till I was shushed and pulled towards the door to be listened.

We listened at the door and heard Cerina on the phone.

_"Yeah, I know." _She spoke, _"Nah, you think I actually love that plonker? He's hot yeah, but that's it"_

_"Oh wait no; he's good in bed too"_

_"Haha, yeah, I'm running late, have to spend a car ride with Harry and Alex."_

_"Yeah, Roxy, his ex."_ She said, _"She's a nutter."_

_"No, I mean it's obvious that Danny still loves her, but what do I care? I'm only with him for the publicity and money, I have three other guys that I'm dating anyways."_

I decided to knock on the door; I couldn't listen to it anymore. Yeah, she was right that Danny was a plonker, but she had no right talking about him like that. He was still one of our best friends, and there was no need for it.

"You bitch" Roxy stormed in before me.

"You what?" Cerina spoke as though she didn't know what Roxy was talking about, when she clearly did.

"I said, you bitch" By this point Roxy had squared up to Cerina and punched her in the mouth.

Cerina cleaned up and we finally went to dinner.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I was sitting waiting for the others to arrive as they were running late, we were waiting to order until they got here. They finally walked through the door, and I noticed that when Cerina sat down she had a burst lip, and obviously so did Alex, because when Roxy sat down at the table beside Alex, they high fived under the table.

"Baby, what happened?"

"That psycho bitch punched me in the mouth" When she told me this, I was angry, but I heard All of the other girls and Harry burst out laughing.

"Why?" I turned and glared at her.

"Because we heard her on the phone to someone..." I cut her off.

"Just because she was on the phone?"

"No dumbshit. She was saying how she is only with you cause your good in bed and for the publicity and money." She spoke, smiling.

"Liar" I didn't want to believe her, I mean, why would she do this to me? Was she really this angry?

"She's not lying Danny." Harry whispered.

**Adrienne's P.O.V**

There was no way that I would believe Cerina over Roxy, but it looked like Danny had, Danny and Cerina left. Roxy did look gutted but at the same time she looked happy that she had managed to give her a 1, 2 if you get me, a right left, haha.

I laughed out loud at this thought, and Dougie stared at me.

"Hello" I said, trying to keep my thoughts to myself and not have to tell people that I was still laughing at the thought that Cerina getting punched was funny, as when she said Alex had punched her, I laughed and Tom glared at me. Maybe he liked Cerina? I'd have to sort that out.

We all finished dinner and decided to go back to the boys houses. As we walked back because we wanted fresh air, Alex was on Dougie's back, Charly was on Harry's, I was on Tom's and Roxy was walking along behind us with her iPod plugged into her ears. I wrapped my arms around Tom's neck as he carried me down the street.

"So, what we doing when we get back?" I asked everyone.

"I'm just going to head over the road, if not I think I will beat someone up" Roxy said, sounding really down from behind us. It was bad that she wasn't able to come over and spend time with us because of them, but there was nothing I could do at the moment.

"Not a chance. You've to come along, me and Doug didn't really believe you at first, but the way she treats Dan, I can believe everything you said, and you're our friend. Dan needs to wake up, and how can he do that if you're not there to wake him?" Tom said, I must admit, he is really nice.

"I guess, but I look a state."

"We can so sort that out!!" Alex said.

"Yeah, we'll make you look so stunning his mouth will be open and everything."

At that, the boys just laughed. We all headed to Our house and got Roxy beautified.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the living room with Cerina watching TV, when Cerina thought it would be a good idea to sit on my knee and kiss me, she was sitting on my lap facing me, full blown making out with me, and all I could think about was Roxy. I love her. I can't help it. Cerina shifted on my lap as we both heard the front door opening.

We waited to see who would come into the room before continuing. I looked up and that's when I seen her, as I stood to attention for Roxy, Cerina fell flat on the ground.

But Roxy, she looked breathtaking.

My jaw was hanging open.

**Another review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so here is number seven :)**

**And I would like to thank you all for the reviews, you are truly, truly amazing :)**

**Although, if you dont sign in then I cant reply to your reviews :/ x**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

We had decided that there was going to be no way in hell that I could just let Danny get away with what he had done. I had to make myself appealing, and then show him that he had lost me, or would I fall back to him? No, I think not. No matter how charming he would be there was no way in hell that I would let him just walk all over me, use me, and get away with it. No siree.

We walked into the boys house, and her. I hate her. We heard the TV on in the living room so that's where we knew they would be, when we walked in, I was the first one in the room, she was sitting on his lap facing him, they had obviously been making out. Gross.

I had decided to wear a skirt, it was my pink mini tartain kilt, this showed off my tanned thighs and legs, my pink top to match which blatantly outlined my cleavage. I knew fine well that Danny had never seen me like this and to be perfectly honest, I didn't care. He had hurt me.

He stood up from his seat obviously not realising that Cerina was still perched on his knee as she fell to the floor and his mouth gaped open.

"Roxy, you look..." He started

"Different?" I asked, biting my lip just to annoy him, Addrienne and everyone else had told me to act sexy, as he wouldn't be able to think straight. He's so stupid.

"Yeah..." He breathed.

"Good, I don't want to be the girl _you_ used to know. I want nothing to do with you or your bitch"

"You know, you're acting like the bitch!" He spat at me.

"Oh really, I'm the bitch, that's funny cause if I happen to be a bitch, what're you, oh I know. A _Coward_!"

"I had a reason"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"I'm not being funny Roxy, but he did." I heard Addrienne in the background.

"And how do you know?" I asked, trying, and failing to hide my hurting. Again, Danny looked beautiful.

"He called everyday for months, trying to get you to talk to him. I had to hear him out sometime."

"I don't wanna hear this." And so I walked out of the house, Danny shouting my name as I went. I kept walking, and finally found a beach, it was magnificent. I loved it. The smell of the salt water through the air, although I wanted to hate him for everything he did, I knew that I did want to hear him out. I did want to be close to him, but at the same time, I just didn't want to risk being hurt again. I couldnt believe that Addrienne had knew and didn't say anything, he had called and she didn't let me talk to him, and yes, it would have hurt but we could have worked everything out, right?

I got a text message, and although I couldn't be bothered to talk to anyone, I knew I had to answer it or it would drive me insane.

_Come back ?_

So I replied.

_Who's this?_

I was staring out at the ocean when I felt my phone vibrate in my hand, eager to find out who it was, I answered it.

_Danny x_

I was angry that someone had tried to get me to fall for him and go back there? No.

_I don't want to talk to you._

I felt a tear slowly erupting out of my eyes, hot whilst staining my cheek.

I sat on the sand with my head between my knee's, gently sobbing. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and noticed someone sitting down beside me. I looked up, his brown hair curly where he hadn't been bothered to straighten it, his cheeks stained with tears.

"Danny..." I breathed.

"We need to talk, no matter how much you hate me now."

"I don't hate you, I'm..." He cut me off.

"Hurt" he looked at the ground and sobbed, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just hate saying goodbye, I tried to tell you, but I couldn't. I didn't want you to have to watch me leaving, not after..." He did look sorry right enough...

"Us" I finished his sentence, "But Danny, I would have rathered that than know that you just left without saying goodbye, without telling me anything"

"I know that now." He started. "And I'm really sorry, when I saw you in the airport yesterday, I felt like my heart had dropped into my stomach. And Cerina, I like her alot, but she's no you."

"She's a bitch"

"Don't start"

"So what're you saying?" I asked him. I didn't understand him sometimes, and somehow, I felt like something was about to happen, then something would destroy it again.

"I want this more than anything in the entire world." He spoke, and before I knew it, he was right in my face. I had a jittery feeling in my stomach, I wanted him to engulf me in a hug and never let go, but at the same time, I wanted to drown him.

"You want what?" I asked.

"You." He whispered.

**Would you like more?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you thank you for the review:D**

**I have decided that it is easier to reply like this, as I know others do. :D so sorry if there is a reply here and I have replied, but I am no longer emailing back replies :) to let you know.**

**emma: here you go, more for you :)**

**Ithilia: thank you so much for the review, and here is more for you, hope you enjoy it :) x**

**GroowyL: thank you so much for the review :) **

**Ok, so people, I have a predicament. I am not able to update until monday :/ but I will write loads tonight and post this chapter? I might have time on sunday night, but apart from that I wont, because my boyfriend is coming to stay and I have to go stay at his as well. so sorry about that folks. **

**But I hope to come home to loads of reviews?xx**

**Alex's P.O.V**

I knew fine well that when Roxy had ran out of the house that Danny was going to follow her, I guess you could say I knew her well enough that I was now able to predict her ever movement. I just didn't expect him to ask for her number first, I gave him it, knowing that if she didn't like what he had to say to her then she would probably bite my head off for it later, but it wasn't the point, it would just be so he would be able to contact her or something before he approached her.

I don't know, but what I do know is that the look on Cerina's face when Danny ran after her, was priceless. I found it so amusing, I laughed inside, I mean yeah, I was going to stick up for my best friend (Roxy) if she had anything to say about it, but other than that, I would say nothing to her, and I wouldn't even acknowledge her existence, everything would be better that way.

After a while we sat on the sofa's, and others on the floor and watched TV while Cerina knew that she was not welcome and headed upstairs. I was happy that she was gone, because it wasn't awkward at all when she wasn't there, but it was when she was around, I didn't know why, but I just felt it, there was more of an atmosphere around the place. We watched a movie and generally mucked around, playing twister etc. I laughed so hard that I actually cried when Tom ended up being above Dougie, his ass in Dougs face, Dougie seem repulsed by it and saw fit that he was allowed to Bite Tom's ass to get it moved, but this only made him jump and land on top of everyone, leaving us all in a knot on the floor as Addrienne sat laughing from the sofa with her legs crossed and the little spinner thing sat on her lap.

Not long after we managed to totally demangle ourselves from each other, my mobile phone began buzzing against the laminate floor.

"Hello?" I said into it.

_"Alex, I need to talk to you."_ Roxy said.

"Sure, I'll meet you at ours?"

_"Quickly, on your own."_

I said to everyone that I needed to go and get my phone charger from the house and made my way over the road, I didn't know why, but I had always been able to lie when it came to times like these, I was able to lie like it was the truth spilling out of my mouth. I walked into the living room and Roxy was lying on the couch in men's clothes, infact, I recognised that it was the shirt that Danny had been wearing earlier in the day, with her guy swim shorts underneath. I know I am not the brightest light bulb in the packet, but I knew something was going on, unless she battered him over the head with a brick and then stole his shirt to get back at the super bitch across the road, I was totally confused.

"Hey, whats happening then?" I asked her, rather confused at the sight, when Danny walked out of the kitchen Topless. "Hang on a minute?!" I yelled, everything finally clicked inside my head, she slept with him?!

"Ok, Alex, you are the only one that I trust. I mean, obviously I trust the other girls but if they get angry I know that they will want to rub this in Cerina's face." She started ranting on and on about other things, but I wasn't really listening, I was more transfixed as Danny moved to the couch beside her and took her in his arms, kissing her on the head and holding her close to him.

"So, start again." I spoke, stuttering a little.

"I followed her to the beach, and I couldn't help it Alex. I love her." Danny spoke, "We ended up coming back here and well, you can kinda guess what happened." He said, smiling like a kid in a new found candy shop.

"So you slept with him after everything?!" I almost yelled.

"I love him Alex, I really do."

"So why're you not with Roxy? Why are you still dating Cerina-_bitch-_face if you can have Roxy?"

"Because, he likes her." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She loves Danny, and Danny loves her, but he won't be with her because he _likes_ another girl, infact, she's not even a girl, she's a warty toad. Well, not literally, but she may as well be, and no she would never turn into a princess if someone kissed her, she would just give them cold sores or herpes.

"It's not like that. It's complicated. No one really knows this. But yeah, don't be angry?" Danny spoke, he looked more nervous now.

"Oh just shut up. Hurry up to hell and tell us, do the guys know?"

"Yeah, they do know, I just didn't want Roxy to have to find out." He stuttered a little, I didn't know why, but he actually looked scared.

And with that, Danny reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out something small and shiny. And slipped it over his marriage finger.

"Her real name is Cerina Jones."

**So would you like more?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to say a massive massive thank you :)**

**Its official, I have two college interviews. Are you all proud? But it only means if I get into a college or get an apprenticeship I will only be able to update like once a week or something :/**

**So yeah, note to self, interview on the 21st and another on the 5th :) **

**I decided that I would give you this chapter, I have already writen this part, on the thursday, so I am only posting it while Sean's sleeping :) Ha.**

**GroowyL: I know you know he is married haha, because you read this fic the first time I wrote it, although somehow I really like it more like this, in the way I have written it this time, if that makes sense at all? Haha. Anyways. I am aiming to almost finish rewriting this one tonight, but it wont all be posted obviously :) ha, anyways, I was thinking, do you think I should do another sequel, cause you know how it ends if you can remember? Cause I was unsure before, but now I think it isnt quite put to bed if you know what I mean? Oh well, this has turned out to be a total long reply, but yes :) I shall be updating our profile as well :O:L  
I know I said I wouldnt be posting until monday, but I lied, I have decided, that since I am getting up at half five, and I usually have about an hour to spare in the morning before I go to glasgow, I thought I would post this one then :D. Enjoy x**

**TooSexyForMyHat: Thank you for the review, and your wish is my command. I decided that because I have an hour to spare I may as well update, other wise it would just be cruel :D. And thanks , I like to think I surprise you :) x**

**McFlyingHigh: I am really glad I decided to go on here this morning, I loved your review and it just made my day :D. I shall post this one today but that is the last this weekend I am afraid. I am glad to know I gave you a shock, I like the ones that make you think 'wait..WHAT?' haha. I shall hope to hear from you soon. **

**And really hope you guys review, even my silent readers :D **

**Enjoy**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

"I'm a ... a... a... home wrecker?" I finally spoke up, tears now streaming down my face. I loved him, he loved me, we finally had a chance to be together, and he's married? I didn't understand. I didn't understand why he lied about it, and why Cerina would keep it quiet, he must have told her I would go mental if I knew, and so they kept a massive part of their life in the dark?

"No, not at all baby." He spoke, reaching up and touching my face "I thought that I would never see you again, and so I settled for second best, I do wish that I had never ever done that!" He looked afraid as he pleaded with me, I knew Alex was there but I didn't care who would have been there, and I was having this conversation right now.

"Oh that little bitch" Alex was fuming, I was sure if we hadn't caught her by the arm she was going to go over to the guys house and rip her throat out, or Dougie's for not telling her. I totally understood that Danny had probably held Dougie against a wall or something and threatened him, but who knew? I didn't know what to think of him anymore, he had lied to me, _again_.

"Hey. It's my job to be angry with her." I said glaring over the road at the other house, still in Danny's shirt."She stole my man" I growled.

"Hey Hey" he said, looking me dead in the eye. "You can't tell her about this, you can't tell her I told you"

"And why the hell not?" Alex blurted out. She was certainly not afraid to speak her mind. She never had been, and never would be, and that was one of the reasons why we loved her, although I would be saying the same for her or any of my girls if I stood in her position.

"Because, she'll think she is going to get seriously hurt, and so she will tell the press and everything, and that will be it, I wont be able to leave her because it will be a huge scandal" He spoke, looking at me with a sad gaze.

I walked towards him, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him softly on the cheek. I knew what I was doing was stupid, and I should have left him, but somehow, I just couldnt, I couldn't let go of him, not now, not ever.

I whispered a him, "I love you."

"I love you too" he said.

**Danny's P.O.V**

When she kissed me I knew that I was making the right choice, I loved her, and she loved me, I just had to find a way, a reason to break up with Cerina and make sure she didn't spread anything to the press. I mean, yeah, I liked her, I'm not that cold hearted, but I loved Roxy, nothing could change that. I thought that I liked her only a tiny little bit less than Roxy but I did like her a lot, but now, now I had seen the love of my life again, I couldn't just let her slip through my fingers as Cerina was a pretty little blonde.

We eventually got dressed again, my shirt back on my body, and returned over to my house. I was giving her a piggy back ride, smiling and laughing with her. Everyone was to know about the marriage, and everyone was to know that me and Roxy were back to being _best_ friends. Or so they thought.

I walked into the house with her on my back and Dougie came running to see if it was Alex. It was rather funny actually because he was like a lost puppy when she wasn't there. God how you just had to love him.

Cerina ran down the stairs upon hearing us coming through the door and just stood and glared, this made me feel rather bad but at the same time, I loved Roxy, and to just feel her wrapping her arms around my neck again made me happy, I had not been properly happy in almost a year. I sure loved her.

"What's going on here?" Cerina spoke; in her voice you could hear her anger. She was probably thinking that we were getting back together which technically we were but she didn't need to know that at the moment, and to be honest, neither did anyone else. So as far as she would know, we were best friends, yeah right.

"We've made up, deal with it" I hear Roxy saying from behind my back, I loved feeling her body against mine, every little movement, every little touch. I couldn't stop thinking about it. About how her arms were around my neck and how she would be secretly blowing on my neck, and she knew just how weak that made me.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, we're _best_ buds, huh Roxy?" I said, smiling at the thought of her smiling while holding onto my neck sitting on my back.

"Don't be sarcastic with me Danny!" After this angry statement Roxy jumped down off my back and went right up in Cerina's face, she looked so angry that she would have been able to murder Cerina and get right away with it.

"You talk to him in that tone once more, and I tell you, you won't have a voice box to do it again" the look on her face was one that I had never seen before, Roxy was ready to beat Cerina to a pulp, I didn't want to get on the wrong side of her, no matter how much I wanted to scoop her into my arms and hold her forever.

"He's my..." Cerina said before Alex cut her off.

"Husband, yeah, I'm aware, you think I give a shit?" Roxy said.

"Hey, Roxy, just leave it yeah? Come on, we'll join the others" I steered her out of the hallway and into the living room where everyone was sitting. Smiling all the time as she listened to me and smiled back, I loved knowing I was able to calm her down just by looking at her, or touching her.

"Hey guys, would you mind if I stole Danny for a while? We've made up; I just want to catch up, to go for a walk?"

Everyone agreed except Cerina, obviously.

"No, Danny." She said to me in the hallway. I silently cursed under my breath, I didn't want to even look at her right now, I just wanted to run from the house and laugh like a mad person again, but no, It wasn't going to be that easy by the sound of things.

"Look, she's my friend now. I'm not going to blow it with her because you want me to" I said, I was getting angry with her now. We were always arguing, and to be honest, I really could not be bothered with her. She usually walked all over me, but it wasn't happening anymore, before, I had been to hurt by having to leave Roxy that I was just saying yes to anything she asked for, I was basically one of her puppets.

"I'm your wife! You should care for me!" She was almost yelling now. I could see tears in her eyes, but for once, I didn't care.

"I do care for you, but you cannot tell me who to and not to be friends with. I'm not having it Cerina!" I snarled in her face.

"You ready?" Roxy said as she linked arms with me, smiling at us both.

"Of course" I said to her and walked out of the house before Cerina could say anymore.

**Charly's P.O.V**

"So, why didn't you tell me he got married?" I asked Harry as we lay on his bed, I snuggled to his bare sweat covered chest, and didn't really care. It was most likely a mixture of my sweat too.

"He didn't want Roxy to know, because he most likely knew that he didn't have a chance in being together with her again, and he didn't want to hurt her anymore, so he decided to not let her know, guess she knows now anyways, and she didn't really seem bothered that much, but oh well." He said, calmly.

Although I knew my friend too well. I knew that she would be doing something or another with Danny. But then again, maybe she wasn't, so I wouldn't say anything unless I was certain I was right.

**Alex's P.O.V**

They went for their walk and Cerina walked into the living room with a face like a skelped arse. I couldn't stand it that I knew now. I knew that Danny and Roxy would probably be having a ball and a really romantic date. And I was stuck here with that all mighty bitch.

She gave me that look; you know the one, the one that says, I'm better than you. Oh I hate her.

I sat holding Dougie's hand, making sure that she wouldn't go near him, having like three other boyfriends, cow.

Officially. I hate her.

**There's another one for you. Hope you like :D x**


	10. Chapter 10

**So there is only 5 chapters left :O!!**

**Yeah.. **

**I would like to say a massive thank you to all of the reviewers:D **

**TooSexyForMyHat: Haha, thanks so much for reviewing, and I am glad I was able to surprise you :) x**

**McFlyingHigh: Haha, I know what you mean, I hate her, I think I based her on someone I really dont like so that it would come out in my writting how much I didnt like her, if that makes any sense what so ever :) x**

**GroowyL: I would like to say wow to your review, it was bloody massive !! Thanks so much for reviewing, I look forward to your reviews and I know what you mean, I like this fic more now than I did when I wrote it the first time. And I think I will, I am back now, but I am too tired to write on our fics :/ But I will write when I can? And I know what you mean, I was rather amused when I wrote about it haha x**

**Emma: I know, I am hoping that you will read and review again :) I like knowing your reading even though you dont sign in :D x**

**And to anyone else reading, I would like to hear from you? Maybe? x**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

As we walked down the street in silence. I could gear his breaths, long and soft, deep and kind on his chest. As we walked, smiling for no reason, I felt his arm slumping around me, I smiled up at him as my arm made its way around his back, and then I remembered we were still able to be seen by Cerina if she decided to look out the windows.

"Calm there cowboy." I said, laughing a little as I squirmed out of his grasp.

"You know what, I'm bored of this." Danny said suddenly as he grabbed my hand, guiding my way.

We ran through some gardens, seeing a mad dog and some playing children on the way, he helped me across the six feet fences without getting splinters, although he got a few of them from being careless when jumping the fence. I smiled as he took me in his arms and helped me into my own garden, we walked to the door, holding onto each other and not looking away from each other's eyes for one moment, and then when I stood with my back to the thick brown door, his body moving closer to my own, I could feel the atmosphere in the air, it was so tense, he licked his lips, moving closer still until he held me in his arms, and kissed me so softly on the lips, I felt my stomach exploding into butterflies as my lips tingled and felt like they were on fire.

Before I knew what we were doing, we were stripping down into our underwear as we laughed at each other falling over and all sorts, and we ended up in the pool, just kissing, splashing, and having fun, and when we stopped to kiss, my body wrapped around his as he held me in the water someone walked around the corner.

"Whoa!" I heard someone say. I turned around like a shot, and looked, Alex. I smiled and sighed as I was relieved, I mean sure, it couldn't be his wife or anything, what would she be doing around here? Exactly, but still, it could have been someone worse, like Charly, I love her to bits, but she really couldn't keep a secret like this, she would wipe it in Cerina's face, and I would have to fight her or something.

"You're lucky that it was me!" She spoke, "But Dougs on his way round!" She exclaimed, but everyone knew that there was no way we could make the situation look any better, Doug was pervy as it was.

"He can keep a secret" Danny mumbled through kisses. He continued as he was doing, holding me against the cold tiles of the edge of the pool.

"Hey Alex... Youch!" He spoke, he looked like he had seen a ghost, "I did not expect that one!"

Danny and I got out of the pool and changed into actual bathing suits, He sat on the steps beside the pool with Dougie as Alex and I got into the pool and jumped onto Lillo's and began sunbathing, without a word, we both knew that the other one wanted to listen to the boys conversation, which proved they didn't know how to be quiet, because we could hear every word they said.

"So you see, I can't get rid of Cerina, but I love Roxy, more than anything, and more than anyone." Danny finished. I was silently awing in my head and partying with myself.

"Ah, predicament." Dougie said rubbing his chin like he had a massive beard, you know, like Gandalf, when really he only had a baby face, "So you've slept with her again?"

"Yeah... whats that got to do with things?" Danny spoke once more, throwing him a confused look.

"Ah, not much, just one question?" Dougie still spoke as though he was the great old man with superpowers.

"Shoot." Danny winked at me, which caused me to close me eyes.

"How will Roxy feel when you have to have sex with Cerina?" Dougie Asked, not knowing that we could hear them although we were floating about the pool on Lillo's. I couldn't believe it, he had thought of a factor of this that we hadn't, way to go Dougs.

"You what?" I shouted.

"Yeah, about that, I'm just going to tell her that I'm tired, or I'm not in the mood." Danny said in a quick save.

"Good. Cause you'll be getting enough of it here" I winked at him and went back to sunbathing. I loved seeing him smiling; there was nothing better in the world.

**Dougie's P.O.V**

I thought about the excuses Danny had said and I knew they'd never work, I mean, the tired one could possibly work, if we had been out all day or something, but he's always and I mean _always_ in the mood. And I knew Cerina would crack him, sometimes he just wouldn't be able to control it, but was he serious when he said he only wanted Roxy, I mean, come one, this was Sir Danny Jones, the womanizer, would he really change?

"Dan" I whispered so that the girls couldn't hear me this time. I had always been the one who would have to make a mistake before I would be able to notice it and do it better the next time, my mum told me it was a gift.

"Yeah?" He followed my example. Obviously realising it was the best idea.

"You know Cerina knows you're always in the mood. We'll have to find you a better excuse than that." I said to him, the look on his face said he totally understood, so I didn't need to hear what he said next.

"I guess" he said, not taking his eyes off the pool where Roxy was for one second. You could tell he loved her, just in the way he looked at her, but then again, I didn't know about her anymore, we were amazing friends, but she didn't look at him the way she used to in America.

"Well, what could you say, I mean, you're going to need alot, right?" I spoke, reminding him of just how often Cerina needed "Seeing to".

"Yeah, how about I've got to be up early in the morning?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Yeah, that could be one of them. How about, you've been jerkin off in the shower and you're all sexed out for the night?" I asked, laughing a little as I imagined him saying my crude and dirty words.

"Sure, I'll need to have been in the shower for ages every night then" Danny laughed.

"You're always in the shower for ages anyways!" I exclaimed, laughing too, shoving his chest a little as he continued smiling at Roxy in the pool.

"So how about you and Alex, I mean, you can just jump back to each other? Is she not annoyed that you left her for a year or anything?" He said, looking at his feet, at that moment, I knew that my best friend was ashamed of how he made Roxy feel, he was hurt that he hurt her. I'm normally not really good at expressing my feelings, but I know when people are feeling things, I usually just don't say anything, especially to girls.

"Yeah well, she wasn't happy that I had to leave, but she understood you know"

"Yeah, I know..." Danny was starting to say before he was cut off by his phone ringing.

_Cerina Calling__..._

"Hey Cerina" He spoke, he used to call her 'baby' but Roxy always got called that, and he had just seemed like he didn't like calling Cerina that, as if he would be comparing her to Roxy? Nah.

_"Baby, where are you?" _I heard her say from the other side of the phone. Just from the way she had been acting since we got here, I was beginning to really dislike her, her annoying voice most of all.

"Ah, just sitting somewhere with Doug and our girls" he let slip. Shit, I automatically felt bad for him. He didn't mean to say it. I think it just was like... oh whats that thing? Ah, Verbal Vomit.

**Danny's P.O.V**

Shit. I had no idea how to save myself from this one. I had said _our _girls. I mean yeah, in a friendly way, they were our girls, but I knew she wouldn't think that way. Fuck.

_"WHAT?"_

"What?" I asked, just acting normal, as if I hadn't said anything.

_"You said _our _girls!"_ She yelled at me, I was sure Doug had heard the whole conversation. Oh well.

"Yeah, they are our girls, in a friend way? God, stop jumping to conclusions. Just cause I'm friends with an ex girlfriend, doesn't mean I'll jump back into bed with her." I made myself sound angry, just to make her think that she was the one in the wrong, _again._

_"Oh, baby I'm sorry. Where are you? I want you home; I want to have you right now."_

"Really, sex? In the middle of the day?" I gave Doug a worried look, thinking fuck, what do I say? All he did was shrug his shoulders, what a help! Haha.

_"Yeah, I'm so hot for you."_

"Um, ok. We'll see hun, I promised Roxy that I would spend the day with her, for missing out on the last year, you know?"

_"So you're choosing her over your wife?" _She sounded upset.

"Look, Cerina, don't play the guilt trip on me. It's not happening."

After that I hung up, and I knew she would call back, so I grabbed Doug, left my phone on the porch and jumped into the pool beside the girls, deliberately soaking Roxy.

"Danny!" She squealed as I took hold of her in the water.

"Yeah baby?" By this point, I was so close to her I could feel her warm breath on my face; see the water dripping down her face. I simply couldn't help myself, I inched my body closer to her, I went to kiss her softly on the mouth, but she swam away, leaving me with a confused look on my face.

Later that day, I walked to the living room after my shower at Roxy's, but I heard people talking, so I stopped at the door and listened.

_"Don't get me wrong, I love him, I really do, but I'm not going to be his bit on the side, no siree."_ I heard Roxy's ever so familiar voice blurt out.

_"But how will you tell him?"_ Alex said.

_"I will just tell him that I am not going to be a mistress, because if he _loved_ me then he would give her up for me. He wouldn't make me live a lie. I will tell him that I don't want to be lying in my bed knowing he's across the road in bed with her, probably fucking her. I'll tell him that I love him, that I want to be with him, and I know it will hurt me to tell him I don't want to be his other girl, but I'm not going to be used."_ She said, I noticed her sobs, she was crying. Again, I'd hurt her.

_"I think you're right."_ Roxy replied.

"Dude, what you standing here for?" Doug said in my ear.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Alex's beautiful yet tear stained face.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go." I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek. I didn't even try and wipe it away, she didn't believe me when I said I loved her. Well that was it, press or no press; it was over between me and Cerina. I couldn't bear to face her, but I had to tell her that I just wasn't the right guy for marriage. And that I was sorry.

I now fully understood what Roxy's heartache must have been like. Being dumped, but not told to your face. People knowing before you do.

At that moment, I wanted to walk out into the ocean and just end it all. But then again, Roxy popped back into mind, and I just couldn't do that to her, I couldn't leave her again. Not without saying goodbye.

**So... ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so this is number eleven, you know.. I think I am beginning to be attached to this fic.. :) I could really learn to be horrified when it has to end, so who thinks there should be another sequel? Cause I only have this chapter then another 3 and it is finished :O**

**I know.. gutting isnt it. **

**TooSexyForMyHat: I am glad you like it :D. Hoping to hear from you soon, but you will just have to wait and see.** **:)x**

**GroowyL: Ok :D And yeah, he's sweet right?x**

**Emma: Haha. I am glad I am able to surprise you, and I hope so, got any fics?x**

**McFlyingHigh: thanks so much for the review and I am glad you like it and hope that you will like the next part :) x**

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, CAN I HAVE SOME MORE?xx**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I totally did not mean for Danny to hear me, I wanted to tell him in all good time. I wanted to be able to make sure that he understood what I was talking about, and why I thought this way. And now with my big mouth, I had probably sent him running crying back to his snivelling little twat of a wife, who I happen to hate in case you didn't notice. I mean, I don't just hate one thing about her, it's her toes, her head and everything in between.

I stepped out of the shower, not feeling any better about the situation what so ever. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want to lose him again, but just by being his normal stupid self, he wasn't making any of this easy at all. I loved him and I always would, it was just the genesis, like in the bible. You know, all that beginning crap, well that was the way I felt for Danny, I would always feel the way he made me feel he very first time I stared into his big blue eyes.

I got changed, picking up Danny's grey zip hoodie in my hands as I looked at it, tears in my eyes as I thought about how he could really be gone this time, how I might never be able to lay in his arms again, and be truly happy. I slipped into the hoodie and pulled it up around me, taking in his smell, it was hard to decipher what it was, but it was like lynx deodorant and some kind of Cologne he always wore, but what ever it was, it was gorgeous. I walked from the house, my hair soaking wet and the sun shining in my eyes, but I didnt care.

Before I knew where I was walking, I was on the beach, removing my shoes and placing them safely underneath a tree, I walked further, the sand seeping through my toes. I walked along with Danny's hoodie wrapped around me, my feet in the partially wet sand as I had moved down the beach nearer the water. I walked with everything I had concentrated on my feet as I walked, ensuring I didn't step in glass or something worse. I didn't want to have to look at anyone. I had never seen him cry before. And I certainly wasn't ready to either. It was a sight that I would never want to see, he looked so hurt, so disappointed, but in the same sense, he looked like he understood.

His face stuck in my mind as I walked, I couldn't get the picture from my mind, he was always there, like a bad dream. And there was nothing I could do about it, my eyes were stinging as tears threatned to reveal themselves on my cheeks as they had done earlier in the day, I was so stupid, could I not just keep my big mouth shut? I didnt notice there was anyone else on the whole beach, but there must have been as I landed in the wet sand after bumping into someone full force.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was..Roxy?" The strange but familiar voice spoke to me, as I took his hand when he helped me up, I didn't look into his face, I looked into his eyes, those big beautiful blue orbs in my darkness. He had never looked so hurt, but at the same time, I felt safe being near him.

"Danny.." I breathed, I could barely talk. I wanted to say so much more, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to tell him how stupid I was and I should have just shut up, but I couldn't do it, because no matter what, I wasn't being the other girl, the home wrecker.

"Roxy, don't worry about it. I'll go." He began to walk away as he sighed his words, and although I couldn't talk to him, I still didn't want him to leave. I grabbed his arm and he instantly turned to look at me. I smiled weakly, there was just something about being near him that made me happy.

"Danny, I'm sorry" I started, whispering, tears still threatning my overly red cheeks. "I just wanted you to myself" I began sobbing.

"It's ok," He said, placing a hand on my cheek, so close I could feel the heat from his body, I could smell his shampoo, his body wash. I inhaled him as he spoke. "Don't worry, I don't care about the press, if you could take me back I would be the happiest man known to this earth." I felt his body close to me as he held me into his chest.

"Danny, what about Cerina?" I asked, fresh tears spilling out of my face, I was crying because he still wanted me after everything I had said, and I was crying because I didn't want to hurt him again, I didn't just want to be a mistress, I wanted to be Mrs Jones. Everything in my world collapsed when he told me he was married. She had stolen my spot in his life.

"I broke it off this morning, after I left yours." He said, looking to the ocean. "Been here ever since." I saw that he smiled with only half his face, as though he was thinking about the time he had spent here.

With that, I couldn't stop my body, every part of me ached for him, and so I kissed him full on the lips. I loved him and there was nothing in this world that could change that. And now, finally. He was mine. For good.

**Adrienne's P.O.V**

I knew that something must have been going on with Roxy and Danny, I mean what other reason would she have to forgive him that fast? I mean, he had to be a real charmer to make her forgive him in the first place, I knew her, and she would never normally go back to a guy if they broke up, no matter what, but for him, she did, she would do anything.

We were sitting in Tom's living room talking when I heard the door slam. I wondered who it was, because we could hear Harry and Charly having sex upstairs, it was horrible, but somehow you learned to get used to it, zone out and ignore their screams and loud moans, Cerina was in Danny's room and Danny, Alex, Roxy and Doug were over at our house. I peered out the livingroom door and seen Danny standing there topless with tears running down his face.

"CERINA!" He yelled. He looked angry, upset, but most of all, Danny looked hurt.

"Baby!" She said, running down the stairs and jumped on him, he instantly put her down and she tried to kiss him, Danny dodged this, and by this point they were in the livingroom and we could see something was about to kick off. I smiled, I hated her, but I didnt want them arguing, because I knew it only made things worse for Danny, although Roxy wasnt letting go of him in a hurry.

"It's over." Danny said, wiping his face.

"She told you to break up with me!" She yelled, which everyone thought was the obvious, but I knew different, Roxy wasn't like that, she wouldnt just tell Danny to do that, because if he didnt want to be with Roxy, she would find somehow to manage to hate him, she wouldnt normally fight for him.

"No. _I_ told me to break up with you. I looked through your phone after that accusation about you having other guys, I know it is true, I know your using me, and most of all. I cant be with Roxy if I am with you now can I? As I said, It's over." He said, crossing his arms on his bare chest. He smiled lightly at his speech, he looked rather pleased with himself.

"You've been fucking her?" She asked which made me laugh, as if it wasnt obvious enough.

"No. I've been loving her, And to be honest, because I am married to you, I have probably lost her forever." he said, "I'm going out. I need time on my own. Sleep in the spare room. I'm a single man"

And after that, Danny walked out, leaving Cerina in bits here, I knew that she had other guys, but she was obviously upset that she had been dumped by Danny Jones. I mean, she was going to be losing alot.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I just could not believe that she would have the nerve to try and blame everything on Roxy. I loved Roxy, could no one see that but me? I didnt have a clue about anything, I had lost my girlfriend, my wife, and most likely my mind. I was walking on a beach for christ sakes. I took off my shoes and socks and put them under a tree that I would know where they were later. I rolled up my trousers and walked towards the water. Realising that yes, I was still topless. I had left my zippie at Roxy's and I was sure she wouldn't want to see me for long enough to give me it.

I had screwed everything up royally.

As I kept walking, I couldnt stop thinking about Roxy, I knew that I had fucked everything up, and she would probably never have me back. I would probably never see her in my arms again. Fresh tears started to spill out of my eyes and over my cheeks.

After a while of walking, and thinking, I bumped into someone. They landed in the water, and I instantly looked down and appologised. Reaching my hand out to help them up.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was..Roxy?" I said, noticing that it was her, and not only was it just her, but she was wearing my jumper.

"Danny.." She breathed, as if she didnt know what to say, I didnt want to stand there and let her tell me to my face that she was breaking my heart, I didnt need to hear it, I didnt want to hear it.

"Roxy, don't worry about it. I'll go." I said to her, I didnt want everything to be awkward. Then I felt someone grab my arm, knowing she was the only one there, I turned.

"Danny, Im sorry" She whispered, almost so that the waves were louder than her, but I still knew what she had said, "I just wanted you to myself."

"Its ok," I said, and then when I thought about it, I just had to try, if I didnt try then how would I know if she would ever have me back, knowing I wasnt with Cerina again. "Don't worry, I don't care about the press, if you could take me back I would be the happiest man known to this earth." I held her, close to me.

"Danny, what about Cerina?" She said, and I instantly noticed tears running down her face.

"I broke it off this morning, after I left yours." I said, looking out at the ocean, I didnt want to look at her if I was going to be rejected. I didnt take too well to rejection. "Been here ever since."

After that I felt Roxy pushing her lips against mine. I could feel both of our tears mixing on our faces and I didnt care. I loved her, and there was no one in the world that could break me down now.

We were finally together, and the only thing that interupted us was my phone going off.

I had a text from the twatfaced cow herself.

_Danny, I'm pregnant, Cerina x_

**Ooooh. Dont you want to know what happens now? :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so there is only 3 chapters left people !:O**

**I am able to write today, I feel like this is a personal diary haha. Cause I am going shopping with a friend tomorro and the next day.. who knows what I will do, probably write, but tonight, I have work, so I will be writting then writting more, preparing tea and then writting more and going to work to come back and write more. :D I should get this fic all written up and finished tonight, but it wont be posted all tonight, and because I love you all so much for reviewing and I didnt like the way this fic ended, I shall write a sequel, although it will be different characters at the beggining :)**

**Yeah, well anyways..**

**TooSexyForMyHat: Again thank you for the review :D And I know what you mean, if they were so loved up and nothing ever went wrong then it wouldnt be any fun to read haha or write for that matter. x**

**GroowyL: Once more, thank you for reviewing :D And I thought you would remember how everything goes after this chapter, :D x**

**McFlyingHigh: Thank you for reviewing, I love your reviews, I dont know why, but they make me smile, I guess because you hold up some what of a conversation haha. And I am hoping that you like this chapter, I know what happens but unfortunately, that doesnt come out until in the sequel to this :D x**

**Emma: Haha, thats ok. I hope you find your creative side then :D And I shall update soon for you :) I like knowing I have some silent readers as well as non silent readers haha. Hoping to hear from you soon.. x**

**Hope-Change: Haha, surprisingly yes, your double chinned smiley face does make me happy, kudos mate, kudos haha. And it doesnt matter to me that you dont review all the time, its that you did that matters :) Although, thats not a sign for my readers to read this and then be like, oh we dont have to review! When, actually, I very much appreciate it and I love the work you guys do, your the ones who mould me .. Yeah, anyways,. I know, I hate Cerina, I made her out of all my angry thoughts about this girl I dont hate.. but I really really dislike her, yeah, anyways, here is the next one for you. And I hope I will hear from you soon :D x**

**Charly's P.O.V**

Ok, so the last couple of days have been hecktic. Like seriously, everything just seemed to be happening at the wrong time in peoples lives and relationships.

The boys have been spending alot of time with the recording and all that jazz for their upcoming album and so far it was sounding amazing, as usual, and us girls, yeah well we were sunbathing, and shopping. And perhaps talking about our sex lives. But when I say hecktik, I mean it for the boys, not us.

Alex and Danny had been back together, and although I knew that she loved him and all, I also knew that I didnt think that she would be able to handle any more bad news from him. He was being very quiet. But who knows, Danny gets like that sometimes. But most of the time it means something is on his mind, something he needs to get out but doesnt know who to turn to.

Although I was learning to love Australia, I would always miss the smell of New York city, the gas fumes and beeping cars, the sirens and alarms in the middle of the night, it is just not something that you can get over very easily. Like stopping smoking._ Yeah, I had to do that a while back, not easy._

I looked over at Harry, sitting playing on the Wii with Dougie, they lookde ridiculous, they were both on the wii fit, doing the hoola hoop thing, it was very amusing to watch as Dougie would occasionally fall over his own feet or Harry's trousers would fall down, Danny was sitting looking at his phone which he held in his lap, a confused look on his face as he sat in the corner on a beanbag Roxy loved, something was wrong with this boy, he was never usually this down and he would always be up playing on the computer games with the other boys.

I decided that I would ask him what was bothering him, I didnt know whether he had told Roxy or not, maybe he didnt want to talk about it? Oh well, I would never know if I never asked.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked him as I sat beside him on the bean bags.

"Oh nothing," He said putting his phone back into his pocket. Unfortunately his wife still lived with him, but he spent the majority of his time over at our house with Roxy or at the recording studio, well, recording.

"Come on, tell me" I said, looking at his eyes, even his eyes didnt have the normal sparkle Danny carried with him night and day with his childlike antics. I didnt really see what Roxy liked about him at first, but when I got to know him, I knew that she had fallen for him, starting with his eyes. They were striking blue, they left people awestruck.

"You can keep a secret?" He started, "I just dont know what to tell Roxy."

"Sure hun, wait, you're not leaving again are you?" I asked, half jokingly. But I knew this couldnt be good if he didnt know what to tell her, and somehow, it smelt like Cerina.

"No, I'm not, but I do have a major problem." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He was looking through his messages. He finally got to one and showed me it. It was from a sender called. 'Wife'

I took the message as to who it was and read on.

_Danny, I'm pregnant, Cerina x_

I could not believe it. My mouth hung open. That bitch, I hated her. I could not believe that she would spring this on him when he dumps her. And who is to say that it is his baby? Oh hell. I wanted to punch her stupid little blonde head until it bled. Yeah, I said it. I wanted her to bleed. Usually I am just the nice girl, but this little bimbo made me really angry.

"Did you reply?" I asked him, trying not to show that she had actually gotten to me.

"No." He said, looking down at the ground, picking at a thread on his jeans and biting his lower lip.

"Well good." I started, I lifted his head by his chin. "Who's to say it's yours? Just cause she's up the duff, doesn't mean that you have to be with her" I said, I seen a weak smile played on his face.

"But Roxy, I dont want to give her any more bad news. She might not want to be with me.." He spoke but slowly his voice died out and a tear slid down his face.

"Hey, if you tell her then I am sure she wont be as upset as when Cerina decided to tell her?" I said.

"You're right. I'll go tell her." He stood up, I smiled knowing that I had done my absolute best to try and make him happy once more. All of a sudden his head popped back around the door frame and he smiled sweetly and said, "Thanks Charly"

And then he disappeared.

**Soo....**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so I would love to hear your thoughts? And I think that I should have a little rant to you. I miss my boyfriend :( Yeah. He lives like eighty odd miles away from me, and I miss him dearly, but oh wells. And to top of the absolutely boring day I had, I had to just walk out into my garden to feed my rabbits.. and it was pouring rain, no, seriously, Im drenched. Not a very attractive look might I add. **

**I am in the middle of writting the sequel to this,. And I am actually enjoying it :)x**

**Anyhoooo.. on with review replies...**

**GroowyL: Thank you for reviewing, really. I am so sorry about not being able to write and everything, but I should be able to soon, I hope, I have just been really busy with my boyfriend and everything.. Hope you enjoy this, :Dx**

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly: Haha, yeah, I know what you mean, but for a while, you were like a silent reader to me, I am hoping you will enjoy this, and I am going to begin writting the sequel really soon :). x**

**McFlyinhHigh: First of all, I would like to say, WOW. Your review was huuuuge. And I dont actually live anywhere near there, I live in scotland, and have never been to america in my life, its just what I imagined in my mind, but I would always love to go there, I love places like Glasgow and Edinburgh here, but NYC must be about ten times the size of this. I totally understand what you mean by the whole work thing, I would be doing that if I wasnt busy, I always try and squeeze in some writting time but recently I have been really busy with things like my boyfriend, work, babysitting, family and friends, I have had to do a lot of things around the house to get ready for things like the T IN THE PARK festival, should be amazing. Hoping you like this chapter, and I am hoping to hear from you soon :D x**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I was sat on my bed with my guitar in hand, I remembered where I had got it from, I had gotten it when I had been downtown in New York. I started to strum on the guitar. Thinking quietly to myself.

I started quietly humming to myself, and decided to sing the song that I had once written about a boy. I'll let you decide who it was.

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way.  
And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more.  
In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday.  
And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na na yeah)  
We would be something more, something more, something more.  
I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real.  
And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didnt want the night to end....  
And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na na yeah)  
Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na na yeah)_

I suddenly stopped singing. I heard something move over by the door, thats when I seen him. The boy this was written about. And no. Danny would never know it was about him.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I walked up the stairs to find Roxy, and thats when I heard it, the most beautiful noise known to man. Someone was humming. I wanted to investigate and so I followed my ears. I followed it until it brought me to Roxy's bedroom.

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

I stood almost behind the door just enough so that I could see her but she wouldn't see me.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more.  
In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday._

I stood silently listening to every word to escape her lips.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
We would be something more, something more, something more.  
I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real.  
And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didnt want the night to end...._

She looked magnificent. With the guitar sitting on her lap. He voice leaving me speachless.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)_

My leg had gone dead so I shifted it, resulting in her sudden stopping of her song.

She spotted me. And so I revealed myself.

I smiled weakly.

"We're you spying on me Jones?" She said, as she stood up and placed her guitar on the bed. I went to speak, but couldnt. I was still speachless from her singing.

"Wakey Wakey Rockstar" She said in my face. "Why're you here?" She asked, resulting in a tear slipping down my face. I thought she was going to break up with me if I told her. But I would rather tell her than have her know from the masterbitch.

"I came to .. to let you know.." I started, my voice breaking.

"Danny, whats wrong hun?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck, I hugged her tightly just in case it would be the last time that I was able to.

"I want to tell you, so that you dont hear it from someone else, and I know you will probably break up with me or something but here goes." I managed to speak, although it was extremely fast and she probably didnt hear me.

"What is it" A worried expression on her face, she heard me.

"I cant tell you" I burst out crying, I loved her. And so I searched in my mobile for the text Cerina had sent me. "Read that." I said, handing her the phone.

Her facial expression suddenly turned furious.

"Oh she is for it now!" She yelled, I tried to grab her to stop her leaving the room, but she slid from my grip and burst down the stairs.

**Hmmm. Do you like it?**

**Oh well. Should have more up soon x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Right, so There is only one chapter after this one !! **

**And, would you all take the time to check my fics with GroowyL? They're on the user name roxy-peyton :)**

**I am sorry I havent been updating for a while, but my internet broke down and I am at my grans house using her laptop as my pc wont let me on ff now even though the internet is fixed, rude eh? **

**Anyways, I was thinking that all of the reviews to the very last chapter, the replies will be on the first chapter to the sequel... Which I have just come up with a name for? Proud? -smugface-**

**And no I didnt write the song in the last chapter typically :/ its called 'Something more' by Aly & AJ.**

**Anywaaayy..**

**McFlyingHigh: dont get me wrong, I actually look forward to your reviews :) theyre long and refreshing :) And I would like to thank you again for taking the time and effort to click the button and typing your great masses once more. And I know what you mean about the whole talking thing, I just wont shut up sometimes, or so I have been told.. It really doesnt look like a problem to me. Haha. Yeah, I am supposed to be super busy today as well, so I will be squeezing in writting time :/ I have to write the rest of the first chapter to the sequel in under an hour, and then I have to get dressed, email my mum a certain file from her laptop, then take the washing out and hang it up, take my rabbit to the vets to drop him off so he will get his balls cut off, and then I have to collect a note from the doctor for my mum, then I have to walk home and empty the dishwasher, which makes it about half ten in the morning, then I have to shower and get ready to leave at like one to go shopping with my friend, but I will be writting in the time between getting ready and actually leaving, and then tonight when I get home :) God, this is a long reply eh? Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, I am about to go write and then run around like a headless chicken haha. xx**

**GroowyL: Thanks for reviewing :) Hoping to hear from you soon, oh, and btw, could you email me your chapter again? I lost it :/ xx**

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: Thanks for reviewing :) And I am hoping you like this one :Dx**

**Review :D x**

**Charly's P.O.V**

I heard fast footsteps coming down the stairs, infact they were thundering down the stairs, with another set after them.

"Roxy wait." I heard Dany say as he tried to grab her, and I then knew that she had not taken the news very well.

I watched as she slipped from Danys grip and I took my chance and stood in front of him, allowing Roxy to get over the road without him stopping her.

"Charly!" He said, giving me a warning look.

"Look, just let her go over there. And tell that little blonde cow where to stick it." I said, not expecting what he said next.

"She's still my wife." his eyes pleaded

**Ooooh.**

**Review?**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter unfortunately, but I am writing a sequel as you read :D **

**I am sorry this is taking ages to let me onto this site, so I have been writing at my grans house, I am currently emailing myself the parts of the sequel I have written so that I can keep going at home.**

**And GroowyL is helping me upload things atm, hopefully this wont continue, as I hate not being able to do anything, and it isn't letting me read fics either, so I AM SORRY :(**

**And, my stupid computer is now refusing to sign me into msn as well, so I have like no contact with anyone on FF. Rather irritation, other than via email, although because the reply is via FF, it won't let me do that either. Grr.**

**BUT, I do have access to ebuddy, and so I can talk with people on there, if they have my email address. :)**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I hated her, there was nothing in my whole life that I had managed to hate more. Why would she still try and get him back when he was clearly with me, and worst of all, would it work? Did he actually come up to my room to tell me it was over?

Who knew. It didn't matter anyway as I wasn't talking to him, nope.

He was an obnoxious stupid retarded idiot in my mind.

And I began hating him.

I tried to make everything go back to the way it was in New York, but it wouldn't happen. It couldn't.

He was married to an idiot, a wannabe. And how could I ever forgive him for that?

Never.

I thought back to the week before.

I had stormed out of the house in search of that little slut. I hated her. And to be perfectly honest, I was probably going to beat her up on sight. I didn't want to hear what she had to say, I didn't care about her point of view.

All I wanted was her to leave me and Danny alone. But maybe thats what she wanted, and I stole him from her.

But then again, in my defence. Danny was mine first.

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock. It had run out of batteries on that day, and I just didn't have the strength to change them.

Not after what he said.

_*Flashback_

_I stormed across the street, expecting Danny to be thundering after me like he was on the way down the stairs. He clearly didn't want me to go mental._

_Too late._

_As I walked across the lawn, no one appeared to be home, but I knew where they hid the spare key, as Danny was always forgetting his._

_I opened the door and thundered up the stairs._

"_Cerina?!" I screamed. I hated her._

_I wanted to beat her. _

_Badly._

_She walked out from a room and smirked at me._

_I lunged my whole body towards her. I didn't care that the stairs were behind her._

_Down we went._

_And when I was beating her up with a burst lip from the fall, Danny rushed through the door._

_Took him long enough._

"_Gerr off her" He yelled and pushed me, running to her side._

_Why would he do that, why? If he wanted to be with me?_

_End of flashback*_

He had tried contacting me, but I didn't want to know him.

He had hurt me too many times.

It was clearly not going to happen.

This time.

It was my time to leave through the night.

I pushed my bags through the window, and snuck across the garden.

Back to NYC.

**I miss it already :(**


	16. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Peoples.. THE NEW SEQUEL IS UP!**

**It's called 'The Last Chapter'.**

**And I would reeeeally appreciate if you would review?? There is already four chapters up.. and should be more.. **

**Hopefully It will take off like this one did. **

**I dont want to say goodbye to it just yet, but I have to :/**

**Goodbye.**

**Come join me on my new fic? **

**Chapters are getting dedicated to reviewers, and characters in their honour?! xx**


End file.
